


Color Me This

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Painting, Pregnancy, Reveal, Romance, artist, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: There was a question about colors. What's the reason for it?





	Color Me This

Theo had just gotten home from a long day at the firm. He, Blaise, and Draco were all the Co-Heads of the international stock firm, and it could get pretty demanding.

It was worth it when he'd come home to his wife, Luna. Others thought he was as quirky and crazy as she was because she had weird ideals. She could see into a guy's soul and was blunt; those were two things that Theo found attractive and loveable.

Walking down the hallway, Theo spotted Luna sitting cross-legged in the middle of the living room. She was on top of and draped in plastic, paint, colored pencils, and art brushes surrounded her. He raised a brow, curious about what project she could be conjuring up now. Her gaze was on the white easel in front of her, narrowed with intensity.

"Work was well?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the easel.

Theo started to loosen his tie, leaning against the entryway to the living room with a short, sly grin.

"Work was well," he confirmed, watching her fingers hovering over the different colored pencils.

"And the Fudge Deal?" Luna turned and tilted her head towards him, eyes softening to curiosity.

He walked forward, sitting beside her and kissing her hair. Luna closed her eyes and smiled.

"Locked in and done," Theo said. "Blaise is really the one to thank for that."

She hummed. "That's because Blaise has always had the sleekness of a cat," Luna explained.

The dark-haired man nodded in agreement automatically. "And Draco had the attitude of a hyena."

Luna opened her eyes. "Exactly."

"And what of me?" He gave her a soft, teasing grin.

Her response was automatic. "Guilty by association."

"So, I'm…"

"Charming until you cry like a hyena. Especially during football games."

In effort to change the subject, Theo chuckled and looked at her set up around them. "What's all this for?" he asked. "The Patils want another commission?"

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, revealing the olive branch earring she wore. "No," Luna answered. "There's a message I want to deliver, but I'm unsure of what color I want to use and how I want to use the color."

He hummed in thought, placing his chin on his wife's shoulder and glanced at the colors on her paint tray.

"I'd choose green," he said, pointing to the blob of paint. "Better yet, go with blue. It's the best color on the color wheel."

Luna lifted her brush and hummed, appearing to be ready to dip it into one of the two colors. Except she set it back down and shook her head.

"I have to disagree. Blue is not the best color," she said. "In fact, that would have to be amaranth."

Theo scoffed. "Isn't that a plant?"

"Yes," Luna said matter-of-factly. "It is also a color, which is a lovely shade lighter than an amaranth."

"That is precisely why blue is a better color. It's a simple word with many shades," Theo countered.

"Mmm," Luna hummed once again. "Simplicity doesn't always mean the best, Theodore."

He started to stand, kissing her hair. "It's the best and simple today, love," he told her. "How about we have a discussion on the best color later on when I have a fair advantage, hm?"

She snorted lightly. "Your skills in sex will not give you an advantage in an argument."

He could have responded with 'It will if your mind and voice will be occupied,' but he decided against it; his mind and voice would be occupied too.

* * *

Two days after that, there had been no talk of her project or her color choice. He'd watch her before leaving for work, just sitting in the living room and staring at the blank easel. While he was slightly concerned for his wife, Theo knew better than to comment. He left for work instead.

…oo0oo…

Luna was walking down the sidewalk from the market, a thoughtful look on her face as she clutched a paper bag of groceries.

Her appointment had gone as she expected it to; it was amazing how she'd managed to keep it under Theodore's nose.

It was a surprise, and he'd forgive her for the surprise. If he even managed to question her about it after she completed and delivered her project.

…oo0oo…

When he returned from his lunch break, he found a box sitting in the center of his desk. Sitting down in his chair, Theo looked at the box curiously. It was a simple, plain cardboard box with a simple note resting on top of it that said:

_You were right. Blue is the better color._

_~ Luna_

He'd gotten through many of Luna's peculiar messages before, but for her to admit that he was right about that?

Removing the note from the top of the box, Theo carefully opened the box to reveal an egg. It was painted a baby blue color, decorated with white polka dots.

He picked up the item, turning it around as he scrutinized it. Nothing seemed out of place with the egg, and it appeared to be an edible egg painted the specific color. After some seconds, Theo hadn't come up with anything that would evoke an automatic response in regards to Luna's philosophy. While it was normal to simply take Luna's logic as it was, she took out the time to write a note and send this to his office instead of waiting for him to get home; it had to be important.

With a frown, Theo furrowed his brows and stared intently at the egg. What significance does a blue, polka dotted egg have in Luna's mind?

A knock on his door caused Theo to jump. He was quick to point a finger, ready to give Blaise or Draco a good lashing, but his finger went down quickly when he saw that it was Luna smiling at him.

She wore a baby blue, strapless sundress with white polka dots colored in her dirty blonde hair. Her gaze drifted from his eyes to the egg in his hand.

"We both know that Blaise and Draco would have just waltzed in," she said, amusement laced in her airy tone. "And I've already asked them not to."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle, glancing at the egg once more before leaning back in his chair.

"That is very true," he said. "Sorry about that, love."

Her head tilted almost instinctively. "You didn't get my message," she stated.

He cleared his throat, setting the egg back in the box and picking up the note. "Yes, I did. I don't understand what you're referring to with the egg. Have I missed a special occasion?"

Luna shook her head, smile remaining intact. "You haven't missed one," she said. "Not yet." The blonde walked towards Theo's desk, sitting on the object in front of Theo's chair. "You received my message, but you haven't  _gotten_  it yet."

Theo automatically rested his hand on her knee, and Luna placed a hand on top of his hand.

"So…what is it then?" he asked, moving back and forth in the office chair.

Luna didn't answer right away. Instead, she reached for the egg. Once it was in her hand, the woman held it steady in her palm.

"We ran out of eggs this morning, so I went to get some," she said. "As I was walking to the market, I thought about how the eggs are taken from their mothers."

Theo nodded slowly, not getting where she was going with her explanation. "Go on."

And she did. "The thought made me stop for only a second because it gave me the perfect way to tell you that our chick won't be taken from his or her mother and father."

He was silent, momentarily lost in her words. "So, you painted an egg to tell me that our future children will have their parents?" he asked.

Her smile grew, and her eyes sparkled. "No, Theodore," Luna replied. She held Theo's hand and lifted his arm. In order to go in whatever direction his wife was trying to take him in, Theo stood up. She stopped and rested his hand on her stomach.

Patting her hand on top of his hand on her stomach, Luna said, "I painted an egg to tell you that our current child will have their parents."

His mind shut down, revolving around the word 'current' in a comical, slow motion. The egg was…Luna was…

Theo swallowed the lump in his throat as his vision began to blur. "You're pregnant?" he asked, his voice coming out hoarser than intended.

Luna nodded, kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on the desk. "I believe he's a boy, though. Something about the way the paint combined on my tray really gives me that fee—"

She was interrupted by Theo scooping her in his arms and kissing her earnestly. He pulled away, and as he looked at her, he could see the glow that she had. The happiness that was colored in her eyes.

"We're having a baby," he said, his voice stronger than before. "We're having a baby!"

He spun her around, and Luna laughed. After setting her down, Luna opened her fist to reveal that the egg had been in her hand; it was still intact.

"See? He's a boy," Luna said. "The egg confirms it."

Theo only hugged Luna happily. He didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl. He only cared that he was going to have a baby with his wife.


End file.
